To My Amusement
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang goes to an amusement park for fun... or so it seems...
1. The Krustiest Place On Earth

Everyone was back to their own time and date. Kate and Humphrey were talking to Claudette while holding Claudette.

They still had the cot that Aaron gave them. Claudette was sleeping in it, sucking on a pacifier.

"So, let me get this straight. We named our daughter after our daughter?" Humphrey asked in confusion.

"It's true." Claudette said.

"And how are you still here?" Kate asked Claudette. "Aaron told us that two of the same people can't be together or it'll cause a distortion." 

"I'm an exception." Claudette simply said.

A being then materialized in front of the gang. It was Aaron wearing a sombrero and a flower necklace.

"Where have you been? The baby got another splinter from your cot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was in this great spot in space Florida." Aaron told them.

Aaron and Claudette saw how stressed out and tired the two lovers were. They looked frazzled. Aaron then came up with idea.

"Let's get you guys a nice vacation. Let's say to an amusement park."

"We can't. The baby is not old enough." Kate said as she held the baby in her arms.

"Then let's take someone to look after the cub." Aaron suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Humphrey said. Kate sighed.

"Alright. But I want Tony to look after her." 

"Then it's settled. To the amusement park!" Aaron yelled with excitement. "Are you coming Claudette?"

"Of course. I need to…"

They then went to the den of Tony. Kate looked at the baby and started to talk like one to her cub.

"So which amusement park are we going to?"

"This place!" Aaron took out a map of the amusement park with the words "KRUSTYLAND!" plastered on it.

"Krustyland?"

"The krustiest place on earth." Aaron said with a smile. 

They came across the den of Tony who was talking to Eve. They looked the upcoming people coming to the den and started to speak to them.

"Hello, Aaron…" Tony looked over and saw Kate with her baby.

"When did this happen?" He asked as he went up and smiled as he looked down at the baby.

"It's a very long story…"

"It doesn't matter. I can't believe you have a baby. Treat this one well…" Tony said with a smile.

"If Winston was here, he would be so proud." Eve said as she laughed.

"Do you want to come with us to and amusement park?" Aaron interrupted. Tony thought for a second.

"Do you mean while you guys go and I stay with the baby?" Aaron and the rest nodded.

"Oh, ok. I could never say no to a face like this…" He said in a babyish tone as he tickled the baby.

"Then it's settled."


	2. Captain Kiddie and his Bat Friend

He hated this job. It was so demining. He worked at Krustyland and was the assistance to the stupid Captain Kiddie.

He, of course was no other then Nigel. He was with Roger and Brianna but they left him after getting them stuck in a Florida swamp.

He hated working here because he'd always get the deep end of the stick. He was the one to scrub the poop deck.

"I hate my life." He said as he wore a sailor outfit. He also wore a captain's hat.

But the real captain was Capitan Kiddie. He also worked at the Krustyland attraction. He worked at the Krusty's Wet and Smokey Stunt Show.

He was a complete moron in Nigel's eyes. He'd always entertain the audience in a slapstick way.

"Finally this charade is over…" He took of his hat and threw it on the floor.

He looked around the attraction and saw a huge pirate ship with water and smoke coming from it.

It was encircled by the audience seating's.

"I need a way out of here." He looked around and saw nothing but part of the attraction. He was then grabbed by Capitan Kiddie.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in a funny manner. He took the bat to his office.

It was like an old office. That's what he hated. Nigel looked outside the window and saw construction workers building a new attraction.

It was then when Nigel got an idea. "If I can destroy this place then I can rule over it." He said with a plan forming.

He tore off the sailor suit he wore and started his way out of the door. Captain Kiddie stopped him.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"Out of the way, you nitwit!" He yelled.

Captain Kiddie's eyes widened. "You can… you can…" He stuttered.

Nigel then slashed him with his claws and flew out the window. Captain Kiddie sat there with tears in his face and blood.

The gang materialized in Krustyland. "Here we are. Krustyland."

"It's… good. Safe."

"Ow…" Tony said as he cracked his back. "You guys don't feel that?"

"You get used to it."

"Let's go on some rides." Humphrey said with a cheerful attitude.


	3. WVM

Nigel had slashed and murdered many of the construction workers that built the new ride.

"My plan is almost complete…" He said with a maniacal laugh.

The gang made their way to the new ride that just opened. They wanted to see what all the fuss is about this one. They started on the front of the line.

Aaron saw some graffiti that said WVM. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What's WVM?" Aaron asked.

They waited for about a few minutes on line when they looked up and saw someone come from the back.

"Hey hey!" A clown came out and laughed. He donned green hair, a red nose, and a green shirt with red shoes.

"It's me, Krusty!" He laughed in a comical way.

"Congratulations, the line is almost over. Only forty-five more minutes. Just kidding, I have no idea how long it is… So here to entertain you is Itchy and Scratchy!"

Out came two people dressed as a cat and mouse, but something was different. The one dressed as a cat tipped over and pushed the one dressed as a mouse.

He burped much to the disgust of the gang.

"Those are just two drunks you fished out of the gutter." Humphrey observed.

"That's a lie!" The one dressed as a cat said before drinking a beer.

"You're fired! And leave the suit…"

"Oh, alright." He started to take off the suit revealing that he had nothing underneath.

"AH! Keep the suit!" Krusty yelled. He did just that and left.

"One word of warning that might tarnish a great day at my park, there's a psychotic killer in my park. But don't worry; we have the best security this park can get."

"Um excuse me?" A security member asked. "Do you know which end the bullet goes through?"

Krusty laughed nervously. He then groaned as he took out a cigar and started to smoke it.

In the back, the drunk made his way out of the exit. Nigel came up to him and hit him over the head.

He then took over the suit and started to walk back to the area where the gang was. It was tricky getting the suit to move properly due to the fact he's only a few feet short, but he managed to move the drunk's body through the door.

He looked over and saw them. Most importantly, he saw Aaron. He gasped. It was really him.

He started to make his way over towards him.


	4. Enjoy the Ferris Wheel

"Now which group of people will be the first on my new ride?" Krusty asked.

"Ennie, meeny, miney, moe." He started to picked randomly.

"Make it quick I got to go. To the little clown's room so… the people who will see my show… is the one how hollers…"

Nigel came up behind the gang and stepped on Aaron's tail with the drunk's foot. Aaron exclaimed.

"D'oh!" Aaron yelled.

"Fine, you're going. Come with me. And also, you can pick on other group to come with you."

"How about these guys?" Aaron motioned to the viewers who are reading this story.

"Sure, whatever, they look clean…"

Krusty took the gang to a secluded part of the ride. He then started talking.

"This is where we make all the wonder and imagination that fuels our park. Quick, put on these lead vests." They did just that. Everyone, even for little Claudette, had a lead vest.

Claudette looked over and saw a door with radiation pouring out of it. "Krusty, is this a nuclear reactor?"

"What do you know about nuclear reactors? Leave that to us clowns."

"Mr. Krusty!" A member of the staff came and started to talk to Krusty. "The reactor is completely dangerous. Just watch."

He took out a small hamster in a cage and opened the door to the reactor. He put the hamster in there for a few seconds before taking it out.

The hamster grew to massive proportions. It actually broke the cage and left.

"Now if a human being or in this case a wolf where to go in there, who knows what will happen?"

"Get out of here! Stop scaring the customers!"

They then made it to the ride where a man stood wearing a headpiece.

"Here we are at the vehicle boarding station."

"Sorry sir…" The man with the headpiece started to say to Tony. "People with health conditions may not ride."

"Oh nonsense. I've been in the best shape I ever… Oh, heart attack!" He clenched his chest. "Been in my life…" He finished.

"I feel like a twenty… stroke!" He limped his left side before returning to normal. "Year old." He finished again.

"Aneurysm!" He yelled out before giving up. "I'll wait outside."

"Good you can watch Claudette."

"You can enjoy each other's nonsense." Aaron said rudely. They left to join Krusty.

"Well, little one. Looks like I'll be taking care of…" He then instantly fell asleep. Claudette then crawled out of her lead vest and into the nuclear reactor.

She then started to grow. The gang was excited that they finally got inside to the ride.

"I can't believe we're the first people to ride this thing. We're like that space guy who did that moon thing…" Humphrey said.

"Neil Armstrong?" Kate asked, knowing it's the correct answer.

"No, Chewbacca!"

"Now enjoy the Ferris wheel!" Krusty said. "Or whatever this is." He felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A dish best served cold…" Nigel finally revealed himself.

"Is it ice cream?" Aaron asked.

"No, revenge!" Nigel then slashed Krusty in the face knocking him unconscious. He then started to laugh manically. "Now… get on that ride!"

"Forget it Nigel…" Claudette said, already knowing his name. "We'll never… Aaron…"

She and everyone else saw that Aaron was on the ride. "I've waited an hour for this thing and I'm riding it! Hop in." They followed suit. Nigel started to laugh again.

"You too…" Nigel said to the viewers. "You think I forgot about you?"

The viewers had no choice but get in the ride. "Now the last thing you'll ever see…. A legally required safety video…" Everyone screamed in horror.


	5. To my Amusement

After viewers enter a Krusty themed ride car vehicle and after the boring safety video, the man with the headpiece comes on the screen.

"We're doing our best to get that maniac off the rides controls… don't worry, we got you…"

Eventually, Nigel cuts off the signal and takes control of the screen.

"I've taken every area of the park, there's no way you'll be safe from me." He then pulls a lever from thrilling to killing which activates the vehicles and lifts out of the room.

"And now enjoy a ride that's about to be demolished, while you're riding it!" He laughed manically again. It starts the ride with the gang in front of them.

"Oh, a rollercoaster." Aaron said.

"Humphrey I'm scared…" Kate said.

"Don't worry, Kate. They can't kill you unless you still have a dime left in your pocket."

"There's nothing you can do, you're about to die!" Nigel screamed as the roller-coaster the viewers are riding slams into the one with the gang's.

The coaster then begins going down various drops before Aaron stands up and speaks.

"Nigel, not only are you not killing us, I'm having fun!"

The coaster the two are riding are going in a very fast pace. "Aaron they said to stay seated." Claudette told him.

"That's a load of corporate…" Aaron then gets hit by the wrecking ball controlled by Nigel before it smashes into the track, breaking it.

Aaron and the viewer's fly into a different part of the roller coaster track before the wrecking ball starts chasing them. Soon, the riders fly off the coaster and into the "Happy Little Elves in Panda Land" attraction with Claudette and Aaron.

"Ew… a little kid's ride." Aaron said with disgust.

"At least we're safe."

Right here is when Nigel takes control of an evil panda. "Panda begs to differ!" He says.

"Say whee!" He then sends the vehicles crashing through the attraction; lighting most of it on fire.

The ride then flies off the attraction and enters "Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off" with Humphrey and Kate.

"Alone at last." Humphrey said as he kissed Kate's hand.

"Not now!" Kate said. They fall down a waterfall with the viewers behind them. Nigel then appears in a projection on the waterfall in the attraction.

"Now I want to be fair, a piece of advice. Resist every temptation I place in front of you…" The viewer's go through the waterfall where Humphrey is trying to get the cake that a dinosaur is holding.

"Oh, cake!"

"Humphrey, it's a temptation!"

"How can cake hurt anyone?" He pulls the cake to hard which soon triggers a trap that causes them to exit out of the attraction.

"I hate chain reactions!" Humphrey said as they arrive at the "Krusty's Wet and Smoky Stunt Show".

"You foiled my plans for the last time!" Nigel said as he held Aaron. Aaron broke free and into the boat Humphrey and Kate were in.

"You soiled your pants for the last time?" Aaron laughed. Claudette then came on a killer whale and threw a gear at the viewers.

"We'll save you!" Claudette said. Kate was driving the boat as they were making their way to the exit.

The exit exploded causing Humphrey to fall out. He was saved by a rope that tied around his leg. He yelled to Kate.

"Stay away from the ramps!" She did the complete opposite. The viewers and the boat went a complete 360. There was another ramp that pushed them into the audience seats.

Nigel then came in when everyone was standing on the seating with his evil panda. "Now for the unkindest cut of all!" He said as the panda's arm turned into a saw blade and cut the seating.

This makes a hole where the viewer's almost fall and in which leads straight to Hell. Claudette, still giant-sized, appears and grabs Nigel.

"Look at what the radiation did to Claudette!"

The panda hit the viewer's car. She then bangs him into the vehicle, which almost falls into Hell. "Ta-ta, viewers!" The car is then saved by a member of the Krustyland staff. The staff member has a flying machine that then hooks their car to the viewer's car.

The viewers are met with the Devil who hits their car with a pitchfork. The staff member then brings them up out of hell and into Jasper Park

We see that Nigel stole Claudette's pacifier. He is over her head with the pacifier as he speaks to her. "I'll give you back your pacifier, if you destroy Jasper!"

The viewer's then ride through Jasper with helicopters flying above and police cars driving around Claudette.

"I'm not going to change that diaper…" Humphrey joked.

"We're coming Claudette!" Kate said as they were riding inside a police car with Aaron as the driver. Riders then take a ride through Jasper before encountering Claudette again.

Nigel is holding onto her pacifier which is in her mouth. Claudette then shakes it off, flinging the pacifier and Nigel out of her mouth. She starts to cry, but then finds the staff member is circling the car with the viewers in it around her.

She then mistakes the car for a pacifier. She grabs it and puts it in her mouth.

"Claudette, get those viewers out of your mouth, you don't know where they've been!" Kate yells out.

She spits it out throwing the viewers into a tree which then catapults into a sign that reads, "Please review" and has the letters WVM written on the sides. The viewer's then see the gang sitting on a rock where things turn for the worse.

"Home sweet… d'oh!" The rock is then turned into a rollercoaster as the background and floor is ripped away. The ride turns the den into Krusty's "Death Drop" ride. The viewers and the gang are then dropped down from the sky. As they fell, Claudette spoke up.

"This must be the part where they take your picture, ok, smile!" A flash of light was seen as they land back at the entrance to Krustyland, where Nigel begins to kill the viewers.

"I still got five seconds to kill somebody. Hello folks!" He is then crushed by the rock the gang sat on. The gang was panting heavily.

"What a horrible nightmare. Thank God this ride is over." Claudette then appears and pushes down the Krusty head over the gang. The vehicle is then calmly lowered back down to the ground while mist, fire, electricity and smoke effects spray.

"Let's go again!" Aaron said. Claudette turns small again and her pacifier is back in her mouth. The radiation only had a temporary effect.

The security then tried to arrest Nigel before he died when the rock crushed him. No one saw him ever again. Kate ran up to her baby who was giggling.

"I thought amusement parks were supposed to be fun…" Humphrey said as the gang left with Tony still sleeping. Kate had him on her back. They left in a flash.


End file.
